In the erection of sheet metal and fiberglass duct work, it is now being mandated by architects that all joints be sealed with a hard cast tape web and glue, which is applied while saturated and wet. It is then allowed to dry in position creating a sealed joint which is capable of standing at least 150 pounds of air pressure without leaking. This process is conserving tremendous amounts of energy throughout the United States, which would otherwise be wasted in the cooling and heating of air which is allowed to leak from unsealed joints into attics or other duct spaces.
In the preparation of various construction, such as the construction of sheet rock by placing successive joints of sheet material together, it is desirable to tape the joints between successive or consecutive panels of material using a paper-like web material which is wound on a roll and by applying glue to the web material and taping the joint and allowing the wet tape to dry in position.
The hand application of this glue and tape cited above is time-consuming and arduous and often cannot be done in a fast, easy and efficient manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,804,976 provides a "Ribbon Inking Device" having a pair of biased rollers and an ink reservoir for dispensing ink to a continuous ribbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,876 provides a "Method of Making Pressure Sensitive Adhesive Sheeting" using a supply reel, a reservoir of material, and a conveyor as well as a takeup reel for the coated material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,113,872 provides a "Device for Inking and Dampening Printing Ribbons" which shows a dispensing roller immersed partially within a reservoir of ink liquid and a cooperating roller which dispenses that material to a ribbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,452 provides a "Ribbon Inking and Re-inking Device" using a supply and a takeup reel with an intermediate reel dispensing ink thereto.
U.S. Pat. 1,604,026 provides a "Method of Conditioning Paper for Coating Machines". A supply reel dispenses a web of paper material across a dispensing reel immersed in a reservoir which thereafter routes coated paper to a takeup reel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,289 an "Adhesive Transfer and Fixing Apparatus" uses a plurality of rollers to apply adhesive material to a continuous web.